Shugo Chara Continuación
by sakura.aoi.940
Summary: Han pasado 4 años desde la pelea con Easter ahora Utau era una cantante muy reconocida e Ikuto trabaja en Japón en una orquesta muy reconocida; Kukai estudia en tercero de preparatoria; Nagihiko, Rima, y Tadase van en segundo de preparatoria; Yaya en primero de preparatoria y de Amu no se ha sabido nada desde hace 3 años después de...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara pertenece a **PEACH-PIT.

* * *

**En Tokio, Japón.**

**Se veía salir de la preparatoria Seika a los alumnos muy alegres pues era viernes y tendrían el fin de semana libre pero un grupo iba un tanto triste eran los ex guardianes de la academia Seiyo, aunque eso fue hace años...**

**Tadase cuando crees que regrese Amu-pregunto Kukai un tanto triste.**

**No lo se, pero yo ya la quiero volver a ver-contesto Tadase un tanto triste.**

**Todos dijeron que querían volver a ver a Amu, pero sabían que era poco probable por lo que paso hace tres años. Después de esa pequeña charla todos se fueron a sus casas para no recordar ese suceso(N/A: En el grupo estaban: Rima, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kukai y Tadase).**

**En otro país...**

**Nos iremos a Japón hoy mismo, llegaremos mañana y pasado mañana empezaras a estudiar en la preparatoria Seika-dijo un señor alto, rubio, con esmoquin negro y con mirada seria pero a su vez fría.**

**Entendido, jefe-le contesto una joven que por lo visto era una chica de buen cuerpo, eso era lo que se notaba ya que estaba escondida en la oscuridad...**

**Tokio, Japón, lunes 6:30 de la mañana en la entrada de la escuela**

**Buenos días rima-saludo Nagihiko a su novia Rima.**

**Buenos días-dijeron todos al unísono.**

**Chicos vámonos al salón o sino llegaremos tarde otra vez-sugirió Tadase.**

**Después de la sugerencia de Tadase Kukai se fue a su salón (3-A), Nagihiko, Rima y Tadase al suyo (2-A), Yaya y Kairi se fueron a su salón (1-A) pero con un poco de problemas ya que Yaya no se quería separar de los demás pero logro convencerla.**

**En el salón 2-A, 7:00 a.m.**

**Chicos aunque estemos en el segundo mes de clases vendrá una alumna nueva-dijo el profesor a los alumnos-pasa-al decir esto entro una chica con cabello color rosa, ojos color ámbar, con mirada fría y de tez blanca.**

**Me llamo Hinamori Amu-se limito a decir aquella chica- ¿profesor donde me siento?-le pregunto la chica al profesor.**

**Siéntate al lado de...Mashiro Rima-san-ordeno el profesor.**

**La peli rosa se sorprendió un poco y se puso nerviosa, ella no sabia que varios de los amigos que conoció en la primaria estarían en esa escuela y en su mismo salón, pero simplemente se fue a sentar sin dejar que se notara su nerviosismo.**

**Nagihiko, Rima y Tadase se sorprendieron al verla ya que pensaron que no la volverían a ver pero estaba frente a ellos, aunque sabrían que ella estaría enojada con ellos por lo que paso hace tres años...**

**En el receso:**

**Tadase va...-Kukai y Yaya no terminaron de hablar porque vieron a Amu sentada en su silla mirando a la ventana.**

**Chicos porque no hablamos con ella-sugirió Rima a lo que todos asintieron**


	2. Pasado

******Disclaimer: Shugo Chara pertenece a **PEACH-PIT.

**Se me olvido decir que esta historia ya la termine en otra pagina.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**Eto… Hinamori-san- empezó a decir Tadase pero los nervios no lo dejaron continuar.**

**Queremos hablar contigo- dijo Rima un poco triste.**

**Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes-respondió Amu de una manera fría-No traten de hablarme suficiente daño me han hecho ya-tras decir esto aquella peli rosa se marcho dejando a los demás con la palabra en la boca.**

**Chicos tenemos que seguir intentando hasta que nos deje hablar y pedirle perdón- dijo Yaya con una cara de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Mientras los demás estaban tristes pero decididos a hablar aquella chica a la que le hicieron tanto daño**

**A la hora de la salida:**

**No me sigan-grito una peli rosa mas que fastidiada a aquellos chicos que anteriormente habían sido sus amigos.**

**No nos iremos hasta que nos dejes hablar contigo-grito la rubia (Rima)**

**Entonces Amu hizo lo que menos imaginaron… salto al techo de una casa les dirigió una sonrisa burlona y se fue saltando.**

**Acaso Amu-dijo Kukai en shock.**

**Lo creas o no Amu hizo eso-Dijo la rubia.**

**Claro, como no iban a estar sorprendidos si su amiga nunca había podido saltar muy bien ni tenia buena agilidad. Derrotados cada quien se fue a su casa.**

**Rayos, baje mi guardia- dijo aquella peli rosa en un suspiro mientras se iba del parque mirando su brazo lastimado, la sangre corría rápidamente por la herida se podía ver como se iba abriendo mas mientras que a la chica parecía no preocuparle y no tenia ningún signo de dolor, parecía que esa herida había sido hechas por garras enormes ya que la mayor parte de su brazo derecho estaba lastimado muy lastimado. **

**De repente sonó su celular, lo saco de su bolsa sin importarle que la sangre seguía saliendo, contesto el teléfono muy tranquila.**

**Bueno-dijo con su tono frio-Si, jefe, ya lo he matado-termino de decir la chica.**

**Al día siguiente en la entrada de la escuela:**

**Que te paso en el brazo- pregunto espantada Rima**

**Nada que les interese-contesto la peli rosa quien simplemente siguió su camino**

**Quien no se espantaría si viera eso, tenia todo el brazo vendado, en la cara varias heridas, y las piernas eran lo peor las dos estaban vendadas, se veían muy lastimadas.**

**En la casa de Tsukiyomi Ikuto se veía a una rubia de dos coletas tocar desesperadamente el timbre de la casa de su querido hermano mayor.**

**De repente la puerta se abrió, salió un joven un poco enojado y dispuesto a regañar a su hermana ya que interrumpió su siesta.**

**¡Ikuto! ¡Amu regreso!-dijo la rubia entre feliz y preocupada.**

**Pero no creo que nos quiera hablar después de lo que le hicimos-susurro Ikuto triste.**

**Utau simplemente se puso a llorar y su hermano la abrazo para consolarla, luego de que Utau se calmo se sentaron en un sillón que había en la sala…**

**Es cierto Amu no nos va a perdonar después de eso-comento Utau triste ya que estaba recordando lo que había pasado hace tres años….**

**Pasado (se va a narrar del punto de vista de Utau):**

**Hace tres años empezó esta desgracia, Rima me conto lo siguiente:**

**Un lunes en su salón de clases se presento una nueva alumna….**

**-Bueno alumnos ella es Mizore Shirayuky-le dijo el maestro a sus alumnos- siéntate detrás de Hinamori Amu-san-ordeno el profesor a aquella chica.**

**Mizore se fue a sentar y Amu trato de hablar con ella.**

**-Soy Hinamori Amu, espero y podamos ser amigas-dijo Amu con una cálida sonrisa.**

**Igual espero y podamos ser amigas-contesto ella**

**Cuando tocaron para salir a receso Amu se le acerco a la alumna nueva y le pregunto que si quería ir con ella y sus amigos a comer, Mizore como no tenía amigos acepto gustosamente.**

**Después de tres meses todos hasta Ikuto y yo nos llevábamos bien con ella pero sentía que estábamos olvidando un poco a Amu pasábamos mas tiempo con Mizore que con nuestra amiga Amu, un día nos cito a todos, (menos a Amu) en el parque porque nos quería decir algo…**

**-Les quiero decir que Amu solo los esta utilizando-nos dijo Mizore con un tono triste.**

**-Mentira ella es nuestra amiga-dijimos Rima, Yaya y yo al unísono.**

**No se como pero después de estar toda la tarde discutiendo con ella nos convenció de que Amu solo nos veía como objetos que podía usar para luego botar.**

**Al día siguiente recuerdo que citamos a Amu, en ese mismo parque en el que Mizore nos dijo aquella mentira.**

**-Chicos ya llegue-dijo la peli rosa jadeando del cansancio.**

**-Amu tu ya no eres nuestra amiga, ¿cierto?-dijo Rima**

**-Eh, ¿de que hablan?-pregunto Amu un poco desconcertada.**

**-De que tu solo nos usaste a tu conveniencia, nos lo dijo Mizore-dijo Ikuto.**

**-Eso no es cierto chicos a ustedes los considero mis mejores amigos-dijo Amu todavía sin entender muy bien la situación.**

**-Si como no y ahora vas a llamar mentirosa a Mizore-dijimos todos**

**Amu no podía entender lo que le decíamos y entre mas hablábamos mas nos peleábamos hasta que Amu empezó a llorar porque Ikuto le dijo que la odiaba al igual que todos (N/A: recuerden que Mizore les dijo que Amu solo los estaba utilizando e Ikuto se sintió traicionado al igual que todos), seguíamos discutiendo hasta que… Rima grito lo siguiente:**

**-¡Vete tu no eres nuestra amiga!-grito Rima a aquella peli rosa la cual solo lloraba y sentía decepción de nosotros.**

**Después de eso se fue corriendo y no la volvimos a ver.**

**Una semana después Mizore quería platicar con todos nosotros y nos reunimos en mi casa…**

**Bueno chicos solamente les quería decir que todo lo que le dije sobre Amu es mentira-nos dijo Mizore con una gran sonrisa sínica.**

**-Que-pude decir aun sin salir del shock.**

**-Pues les contare, simplemente estaba celosa de que Amu tuviera amigos con los que se llevaba muy bien y también que la persona de la cual este enamorada le corresponda, por eso planee decirle mentiras a ustedes para que empezaran a desconfiar hasta al punto de gritarle que la odiaban-dijo aquella víbora ampliando su sonrisa-y si se preguntan porque les dije todo esto es fácil, sufrirán por no haberle creído a Amu y se arrepentirán y no creo que ella los perdone tan fácilmente.**

**Después de eso Mizore se fue y no la volvimos a ver. Pero después que nos contó la historia salimos corriendo a la casa de Amu para pedirle disculpas, tocamos y tocamos el timbre pero nadie salió, dejamos de tocar el timbre cuando la vecina nos dijo lo siguiente: **

**_"Hace exactamente una semana llego la hija mayor de los Hinamori con una cara demasiado triste pero al entrar en su casa le dijeron que su familia murió, su rostro ya no tenia expresión alguna, pero ese mismo día su tío hablo con ella y se la llevo, desde ese día esta casa esta en venta"_**_** al oír eso nosotros nos quedamos muy sorprendidos no sabíamos que hacer y nos sentíamos culpables por todo el dolor que le causamos a nuestra amiga. Nos arrepentimos bastante de ese error que cometimos pero ya nada se podía hacer.**_

**Presente (desde ahora se habla del punto de vista del narrador):**

**-¡Utau!, ¡¿por qué estas llorando?!-pregunto Ikuto muy preocupado por el estado de su hermana.**

**-Es solo que recordé el pasado-dijo Utau muy triste.**

**Ikuto solo bajo la mirada, se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Amu que la odiaba.**

**-Y si vamos a la escuela a esta hora ya deben de haber salido los chicos, y así podemos tratar de hablar con Amu-sugirió Utau a su hermano.**

**El simplemente asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.**

**Llegaron a la escuela y vieron salir a sus amigos los cuales trataban de hablar con una peli rosa.**

**-¿No es esa Amu?-dijo Utau un poco sorprendida.**

**Ikuto no dijo nada se quedo muy sorprendido es mas ni se podía mover siquiera. De repente Utau lo empezó a jalar hasta donde estaba la peli rosa.**

**-Amu-le dijo Utau, la peli rosa se sorprendió por ver a esos dos allí, simplemente trato de pasar de largo, pero Ikuto le agarro la muñeca y no la soltaba.**

**-Espera Amu queremos hablar contigo-le dijo Ikuto con una mirada suplicante, pero ella simplemente les dijo _"A si, pues yo no tengo nada que hablar con ustedes"_ y se fue.**

**-Chicos tenemos que hablar con ella, yo por lo menos quiero que me perdone-dijo Kukai con tristeza. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el por lo menos querían el perdón de aquella chica.**

**Se veía a aquella chica caminar por las calles con una mirada llena de tristeza, pero de repente la llamaron.**

**-Bueno….. Jefe… si…. allí estaré-dijo la peli rosa un poco cortante.**

**Ese mismo día en la noche:**

**No me debo de confiar-susurro una peli rosa mirando su brazo por el cual corría sangre, pero de repente fijo su vista en el cuerpo sin vida que había en el suelo y a su alrededor había sangre, la chica simplemente sonrió macabramente ante esto, pero su sonrisa se corto cuando sonó su celular.**

**-Bueno….. jefe…si ya lo he matado-al decir esto ultimo su sonrisa regreso se veía en su cara que le gustaba ver sangre.**

**Paso una semana y los chicos intentaban hablar con Amu hasta que un día esta acepto, se verían en la casa de Utau. Llego el tan esperado día y todos estaban esperando Amu la cual todavía no llegaba, pero de repente tocaron el timbre y pensaron que era Amu, y efectivamente lo era.**

**-Para que querían que viniera-pregunto la chica de modo frío.**

**-Queríamos pedirte disculpa por lo que paso hace tres años-dijo Utau. Amu solo empezó a reír.**

**-Creen que después de todo lo que dijeron ese día con una disculpa basta-empezó a decir Amu todavía riéndose-quizás los he perdonado, quizás no, pero de algo estoy segura a mi ya no me interesa hablar con alguno de ustedes.**

**-¡Espera!, por lo menos dinos, ¿por qué eres tan fría? y también ¿como es que tienes tanta agilidad?-pregunto Nagihiko.**

**Amu simplemente los miro fríamente y le contesto _"No tengo porque contestar, además ustedes no son mis amigos no puedo confiar en ninguno"__ terminada esa oración se fue_****_._**

**_-Chicos yo quiero seguir tratando de ser su amigo-dijo Kukai. A lo que todos dieron una respuesta positiva._**

**_Ikuto simplemente no podía creer que esa fuera Amu, el la recordaba como una niña dulce, tierna, torpe, amable y descuidada pero cuanto habia cambiado ahora era fría, calculadora y para nada amable. El estaba decidido en volver a hablar con Amu, al menos, como amigos._**

* * *

_Gracias por sus rewies _**_Sarita Tsukiyomi De Cullen_**_ y _**_Uchikina-chan._**


	3. ¿Final?

_**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara pertenece a **PEACH-PIT._

* * *

_Capitulo final_

Tres días después:

_"¿Por qué siempre que es hora de la salida me persiguen?"_se preguntaba Amu internamente ya que los que eran sus amigos la habían estado siguiendo estos últimos tres días y si no fuera por la agilidad y rapidez que tuvo el día anterior la hubieran encontrado haciendo su "trabajo".

-¡Dejen de seguirme!-grito Amu ya cansada.

-¡No!, hasta que nos dejes hablar contigo-dijo Utau.

-Yo ya hable con ustedes hace tres días-les recordó Amu.

-Pero ni si quiera nos dejaste hablar contigo-le reclamo Ikuto.

Amu simplemente se quedo callada y les dijo lo siguiente: _"Solo porque es verdad aceptare hablar con ustedes"_, y así fueron a la casa de Ikuto ya que era la mas cercana.

-¿Qué me quieren preguntar?-pregunto Amu un poco fastidiada.

-¿A dónde te fuiste estos tres años?-empezó a preguntar Nagihiko.

-El primer año en España, el segundo en Inglaterra y el último en Francia-contestó Amu fríamente.

-¿Con quien vives ahora?-pregunto Rima.

-Yo vivo sola recuerden que mi familia murió y mi tío me dio trabajo-dijo Amu.

-¿En que trabajas?-pregunto esta vez Kukai.

-Eso es privado, así que no se los diré-respondió Amu muy fríamente.

-Te quiero hacer una pregunta, ¿nos guardas rencor?-pregunto Ikuto preocupado por la respuesta.

-¿Rencor?, claro que no, eso seria tomarlos demasiado en cuenta y ustedes ni se merecen que recuerde su nombre-dijo Amu con una voz muy fría.

Los nombrados simplemente agacharon la cabeza, sabían que no tenían con nada con que defenderse no le podían decir _"Pero Mizore nos dijo cosa muy malas de ti por favor perdónanos por creerle a ella en lugar de nuestra amiga de años"_, no le iban a decir algo tan tonto asi que mejor prefirieron no decirle nada y dejarla que se fuera.

En la noche Amu recibió una llamada

-Mañana habrá un ataque en tu escuela a las 11:00 a.m-dijo XX-ya sabes, los tienes que matar.

-Entendido jefe-dijo Amu fríamente…..

Al día siguiente en clases, a las 11 a.m.

De repente se escucho un grito, pero solamente Amu lo alcanzo a oír y se empezó a preocupar un poco ya que si eso aparecía enfrente de todos los alumnos causaría pánico.

Apenas tocaron para salir a recreo la peli rosa se fue corriendo, al llegar al lugar donde provenía el grito se puso pelear con "eso"

Después de un rato llego al salón con el brazo sangrando y allí se desmayo.

Sueño de Amu:

_"Donde estoy"_ pensó la peli rosa al ver que se encontraba en un lugar oscuro.  
De repente se mostro la pelea que Amu tuvo con sus amigos.  
Llego a su casa y alli paso lo siguiente:

-Amu tu familia acaba de morir-me dijo el policía el cual era un buen amigo mio.

-Amu, te vendrás a vivir conmigo tendrás dos opciones que yo te de el dinero suficiente para tu supervivencia o que trabajes para mi y así podrás irte de este país-dijo un señor alto, de cabello rubio, con esmoquin y con aspecto serio el cual era mi tío.

-Prefiero trabajar para ti pero, quiero irme lejos de Japón-respondí aceptando el trabajo para alejarme de todo lo que me atormentaba.

-Tu trabajo consistirá en matar...

Amu despertó de golpe toda sudada y muy nerviosa al recordar lo que consistía su trabajo.

-¡Eh! donde estoy-dijo Amu al verse acostada en una camilla.

-Estas en la enfermería, llegaste al salón y te desmallaste aparte de que tu brazo estaba sangrando demasiado, dime ¿qué te paso?, esas heridas no son normales-dijo la enfermera preocupada ya que parecía que le hubieran desgarrado el brazo con unas garras enormes.

-No es nada de importancia, siempre me pasa-dijo la peli rosa sin sentimiento alguno.

-¡Pero podrías morir si pierdes demasiada sangre!-exclamo la enfermera preocupada.

-Como ya le dije, siempre me pasa esto, con su permiso-esto ultimo lo dijo Amu saliendo de la enfermería.

Al salir de aquel lugar se fue a su salón pero cuando entro su maestro la vio preocupado ya que ella tenía brazos y piernas vendados aparte de que en su cara tenia curitas.

-¿Hinamori-san esta bien?, ¿no debería estar en la enfermería?-pregunto el profesor preocupado por la chica ya que al entrar al salón los alumnos le dijeron que ella llego con el brazo sangrando, con varias heridas y luego se desmayo.

-Claro que estoy bien-aseguro la peli rosa para que el maestro la dejara pasar.

Después de clases Amu se fue a su casa pero no se dio cuenta de que ellos la estaban siguiendo pero de repente ella se desmallo, al día siguiente se despertó en una habitación desconocida la cual las paredes estaban pintadas de color azul.  
De repente la puerta se abrió y se vio entrar a un joven de cabellera azulada.

(Esta parte esta pervertida)

-¡Tsukiyomi Ikuto!, ¡¿que estoy haciendo en tu casa?!-pregunto Amu ya que se encontraba en la casa de Tsukiyomi.

-Simplemente te traje porque te desmallaste en la calle-contesto el Tsukiyomi tranquilamente.

-¡Eh!-grito Amu al enterarse de eso aparte que estaba demasiado débil ya que ni si quiera se podía mover, había perdido bastante sangre aparte de que tuvo que ir a clases y se estreso demasiado.

-Amu te quiero hacer unas preguntas-dijo el joven.

-No te diré nada-afirmo Amu.

-En serio-Ikuto dijo esto poniéndose arriba de la chica, al estar encima de ella con una mano agarro las dos de ella, se puso sus piernas entre las de ella.

Como Amu estaba muy cansada ni siquiera pudo quitar al peli azul de encima de ella.

-Amu, ¿en que trabajas?-pregunto Tsukiyomi acercando su cara a la de ella.

-No tengo porque contestarte-respondió la peli rosa un poco sonrojada por la cercanía del chico pero al mismo tiempo trataba, con la poca fuerza que tenia, quitárselo de encima.

-Contéstame o te quitare una prenda de ropa por cada pregunta que no me contestes-amenazo el chico con una cara de pervertido.

-No tienes porque saber en que trabajo-dijo la peli rosa pero el peli azul se enojo un poco porque no le respondió, por eso le quito el chaleco, luego desabrocho el moño y le quito la camisa dejándola en brasier.

-Oye ¡¿que estas haciendo?!-dijo la peli rosa con un enorme sonrojo en la cara ya que ningún chico había visto su cuerpo.

De repente Ikuto no aguanto mas y le quito la falda a Amu, claro que la chica seguía luchando para quitárselo de encima, luego de verla tan indefensa y con sus mejillas sonrojadas Ikuto no se pudo controlar mas y le quito el brasier a la chica y al ver sus pechos se descontrolo aun mas de lo que ya estaba, agarro uno y lo apretó un poco a lo que la chica gimió.  
Amu sabia que no podía hacer esto, así que con la poca fuerza que tenía se quito al chico de encima, rápidamente se vistió.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Yo sabia que eras un pervertido pero no tanto!-grito Amu entre avergonzada y enojada mientras trataba de llegar hasta la puerta.

-Yo te lo advertí, si no contestabas mis preguntas te iba a quitar una pendra de ropa-contesto Tsukiyomi muy tranquilo.

-¡Pero no te conteste una pregunta y me quitaste casi toda la ropa!-reclamo Amu enojada.

-Simplemente no me controle al ver tu cuerpo, por cierto, déjame decirte que funciono la leche que tomabas a diario-dijo Ikuto.

Discutieron por un buen rato hasta que sonó el celular de Amu

-Jefe…..si…..ahora mismo estaré allá…..no, no me ha pasado nada…..ahora mismo estaré allá-al decir esto iba a abrir la puerta pero Ikuto le agarro de la muñeca.

-¿A donde vas?-pregunto Ikuto mientras la agarraba mas fuerte de la muñeca

-A donde no te importa-contesto Amu forcejeando para que la soltara.

Cuando al fin pudo escapar rápidamente salto por la ventana y desapareció de la vista del chico….

(Ahora si pueden leer con mayor seguridad)

_"¿Por qué lo sigo amando después del daño que me hizo?"_pensó una chica de cabello rosa mientras corría hacia su departamento en busca de algo.

La chica al llegar al departamento saco un estuche, el cual contenía un violín, era muy hermoso y se veía antiguo. Al encontrarlo se lo puso en la espalda y se fue al parque, al llegar se puso debajo de un árbol para tocarlo ya que eso la calmaba.

Al acabar de tocar la canción sonó su celular.

-¿Donde estas?-pregunto XXXXX enojado.

-Estoy en el parque-

-¡¿Que haces allí?! Yo te ordene que vinieras a la empresa-grito muy enojado XXXXX.

-Simplemente vine a tocar violín en el parque para relajarme un poco-después de que Amu dijo eso el se calmo y simplemente le dijo "Solamente no te tardes en venir a la empresa"a lo que ella respondió que de inmediato iba.

Al llegar al edificio simplemente dijo que quería ver al jefe, y la secretaria la dejo pasar no sin antes decirle que le enseñara la identificación.

En la oficina:

-Agente Hinamori tienes que avisarnos siempre que sales de tu casa, a donde vas y con quien-dijo el jefe de la chica.

-Entendido, jefe-respondió ella.

-En dos años te iras a Inglaterra, recuérdalo-le advirtió el

-Eso lo recuerdo muy bien, David-san-dijo Amu con burla.

-Te dije que no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre-dijo David con molestia.

Después de un rato termino esta discusión, Amu fue al parque para hacer su _"trabajo"_el cual a ella no le desagradaba hacerlo.

Al día siguiente:

En la escuela de repente se escucho un grito el cual provenía de la cancha.

-¿Qué es eso?-se pregunto al ver a la criatura que atacaba a los estudiantes que estaban en la cancha.

De repente Hinamori recibió una llamada.

-Bueno… están atacando la escuela…. Los mato….le digo a mi profesor que son…..no…..esta bien…ahora mismo los mato y luego hago mis maletas para irme a Inglaterra-después de decir esto ultimo dio por terminada la llamada.

De repente la peli rosa abrió la ventana y salto por ella al estar en el piso ella pudo observar a 10 monstruos, ya que eso parecían. La chica simplemente empezó a pelear, parecía no sentir nada aunque las heridas se veían graves.

-¡Utau! ¡Ven rápido a la escuela Amu esta…!-Kukai llamo a Utau por teléfono pero no pudo acabar de hablar porque vio como Amu se estrellaba contra una pared y escupía sangre por la boca debido al golpe, la chica simplemente volvió a ponerse de pie y se puso a pelear.  
Utau preocupada por el tono de voz de Kukai decidió ir a la escuela en compañía de su hermano.

Al llegar no podían creer lo que veían Amu estaba sangrando por el brazo, escupía sangre y aparte se veía muy herida y las piernas le temblaban.

Ikuto tuvo que llevarse a Utau al salón de los ex-guardianes, una vez allí Ikuto se puso a observar la pelea se le veía una cara de preocupación al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Amu.

-¡Kukai! ¡¿Por qué Amu esta peleando?!-grito una Utau muy alterada.

-Si supiéramos ya te lo hubiéramos dicho-contesto Kukai igual de alterado que ella.

Simplemente decidieron ver la pelea ya que, no ganaban nada con alterarse y ponerse a pelear.

De repente se abrió la puerta y se vio pasar a un hombre alto, rubio y de esmoquin; pero para ser mas especifico era David (el tío de Amu).

-Ustedes son amigos de Amu-pregunto el.

-Ella nos consideraba amigos en el pasado-respondió Ikuto.

-Yo soy el tío de Amu, me pidió que les contara su pasado ya que sabia que estaba en peligro de muerte-dijo David mientras observaba como su sobrina luchaba contra los Quirópteros de los cuales cada vez llegaban mas, Amu se estaba cansando, aparte de que estaba perdiendo sangre-Ahora les contare el pasado de Amu-dijo de repente.

_Recuerdo que llegue Tokio, Japón porque había demasiados quirópteros en ese país, pero el llegar vi la muerte de mi hermano, Tsumugu Hinamori y de su familia, murieron todos menos la hija mayor, todavía recuerdo como los encontré, los quirópteros le comieron primero la cabeza a mi hermano, después se fueron comiendo los intestinos y así fue con cada miembro de la familia, permanecí inmóvil ya que la escena era muy sangrienta, todavía no comprendo porque los mataron así si ellos se alimentan de sangre; decidí hacerme cargo de mi sobrina pero cuando la vi llegar a casa se veía destrozada, los ojos los tenia rojos y no demostraban sentimiento mas que odio y tristeza._

-Amu, tus padres han muerto al igual que tu hermana menor-con eso que dijo el policía la termino de destrozar-después de decir esto el agente simplemente se retiro.

Hice que mi sobrina pasara a la sala de su casa para platicar con ella.

-Amu, yo me hare cargo de ti pero me iré a España en dos días, tu te quedaras aquí, te mandare dinero para que puedas comprar lo que necesites, pero tienes otra opción, trabajar en mi empresa y así te iras conmigo a España, cual escoges-le dije, le iba a decir que le daba una semana para pensarlo pero me dio una respuesta inmediata.

-Trabajare en tu empresa tío-respondió seria.

-Te explicare que harás-dijo David dispuesto a decirle todo- Los Quirópteros hematófagos son criaturas como murciélagos que viven alimentándose de la sangre humana, y por lo general poseen una extraordinaria rapidez, fuerza y habilidades sobrenaturales de curación; tu trabajo será matarlos, primero tendrás que entrenar, luego te enseñaremos como matarlos pero por ahora nos iremos a España para que entrenas allá-David al ver el silencio de su sobrina decido decirle algo-Amu si quieres todavía te puedes arrepentir-

-¿Nos vamos a ir en dos días verdad?-pregunto Amu, eso quería decir que si estaba segura de su decisión.

-Sí-conteste

Cuando llegamos a España ella comenzó a entrenar, al principio era muy mala pero paso el tiempo y se volvió muy buena tanto que supero al mejor de la empresa.

Un día la llame para decirle algo importante.

-Amu nos iremos a Tokio, Japón en una semana así que prepara tus maletas-le dije.

-Claro jefe-respondió ella, recuerdo que me empezó a decir jefe desde que le dijeron que yo tenía preferencias con ella solo porque es mi sobrina.

Desde ese día la veía deprimida no entendía por qué, hasta que en el avión me dijo la pelea que tuvo con sus amigos, desde ese día la apoye mas aunque no se diera cuenta de que me acercaba mas a ella que antes.

-Ayer me dijo que los quirópteros la detectaban por su olor y que estaba en peligro de muerte ya que siempre la seguían y atacaban varios a la vez, me empezó a preocupar porque nadie es capaz de pelear con tantos a la vez, así que desde esa vez la mandaba a las misiones menos peligrosas y decidí irme a Inglaterra junto con ella para que no corra mucho peligro. Pero no contaba con que pasara esto-

-Y eso fue lo que paso- termino de decir David el cual estaba sentado en el lugar de Amu mientras que los amigos de Amu solo lo escuchaban atentamente.

De repente se escucho un grito desgarrador, se vio a Amu casi inconsciente, con la ropa manchada de sangre y desgarrada, aparte de que con trabajo se podía mantener en pie, de pronto se vio como Amu sacaba dos pistolas de debajo de su falda y empezó a disparar a los quirópteros, de repente uno le rasguño la espalda y después la tiro contra un árbol y la chica escupió sangre de la boca.

Ikuto quería ir a ver a Amu pero David no lo dejo, después de que acabara la pelea Amu cayo al suelo ya que estaba demasiado débil.

Cuando el chico llego se preocupo por el estado de la chica, a la cual la acostó en sus piernas y la apoyo en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Ikuto no se porque pero no te pude llegar a olvidar ni siquiera a odiar, te confieso que te sigo amando pero…..-Amu no termino de decir la oración ya que su voz se hizo mas débil y cerro sus ojos, pero antes, beso en los labios a Ikuto, _"mi primer y ultimo beso"_ fue lo que pensó la chica.

-Amu…. ¡Amu!-Ikuto grito su nombre a lo ultimo ya que la respiración de la chica se hacia mas débil, el chico empezó a llorar y abrazaba mas el cuerpo de la peli rosa.

David simplemente miraba con tristeza lo que pasaba pero acepto lo que paso.  
Los amigos fueron a ver el por qué Ikuto grito pero cuando vieron a su amiga así se pusieron a llorar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara pertenece a **PEACH-PIT.

* * *

Se veía a David, Ikuto, Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, Utau, Rima y Yaya hablar con un doctor, mientras tenían una cara de preocupación.

-Esta en un estado delicado dudo que sobreviva-advirtió el doctor-no pueden pasar a verla-les dijo ya que sabia que eso era lo que dirían-mejor vayan a la sala de espera-ordeno.

Ellos simplemente se fueron a sentar, después de una larga semana de espera el doctor les dijo_"Pueden pasar a verla pero solo una persona"_, al decir esto todos miraron a Ikuto ya que sabían que era el que tenia mas ganas de verla, el simplemente paso a la habitación al entrar vio una bella imagen, Amu estaba dormida, tenia un aspecto tierno e inocente, delicada y frágil aparte de que se veía que dormía muy tranquila.

_"Que linda"_ fue lo que pensó el chico al verla descansar, se acercó y se sentó al lado de ella, simplemente la estaba observando ya que se veía muy tranquila.  
De repente la chica se despertó y se sorprendió al ver que sus manos tenían vendas y que aparte estaba en una cama que por lo visto era de un hospital.

-Estas en un hospital, pudiste sobrevivir pero estuviste en riesgo de muerte, ya no quedaban esperanzas pero aun así sobreviviste me alegro bastante-dijo Ikuto.

-Y mi tío, además, ¿qué haces tu aquí?-pregunto Amu confundida.

-Simplemente vine a visitar al amor de mi vida-contesto Ikuto.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Amu sonrojada y nerviosa, definitivamente solo Ikuto era capaz de sacar su personalidad anterior.

-Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad, además tu me confesaste que me sigues amando-dijo Ikuto y vio que Amu estaba un poco confundida pero de repente puso cara de entender y se sonrojo por haber dicho eso, pensó que iba a morir y por eso decidió decirle la verdad antes de "morir".

-Amu tú me sigues amando ¿cierto?-pregunto Ikuto, la chica solamente asintió con la cabeza-quiero que seas mi novia, pero claro primero me volveré me ganare tu confianza-dijo el chico.

Tres años después:

Era invierno y había demasiado frío como para estar en la noche fuera de casa pero eso no le importo a una peli rosa, la cual llevaba media hora esperando a que llegara su novio, justo cuando se estaba yendo llego su novio, el cual venia corriendo.

-¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!- le reclamo la peli rosa a su novio.

-Tranquila Amu-trato de calmarla Ikuto-¿todavía recuerdas como nos hicimos novios?-pregunto el chico con mucha curiosidad.

-Claro, desde el día que salí del hospital me fuiste conquistando poco a poco y lo bueno fue que cuando nos hicimos novios mi tío me dijo que si quería podía dejar el trabajo y así lo hice, desde ese día ya no he vuelto a luchar con un quiróptero-dijo Amu un poco nostálgica.

-Amu-llamo su atención Ikuto-desde el día en que nos hicimos novios yo me propuse dos objetivos el primero es hacerte feliz y el segundo es que algún día me casara contigo para formar esa familia que tanto deseo, por eso Hinamori Amu ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?-Amu no podía creer lo que Ikuto le había dicho, estaba en shock, de repente ella se le lanzo encima y lo abrazo mientras le decía que aceptaba.

Este fue su final feliz…. o mejor dicho su comienzo.

* * *

No me gusto del todo este final pero mi amiga me convenció para dejarlo así.

Agradezco mucho a las personas que leyeron el fic pero les agradezco mas a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un comentario.


End file.
